


Wait

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Missing scene."  Set during 3.09 "Penelope"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing scene." Set during 3.09 "Penelope"

Emily hadn't thought this would take long. How hard could it be for Garcia to retrieve some files?

Hard, apparently, and waiting wasn't much easier.

"Do you mind?" Morgan demanded. "Your pacing is getting obnoxious."

"Sorry," Emily said. Morgan looked down at his book again, but Reid saw her roll her eyes and mouth "real mature." He snorted with laughter, and Emily blushed.

Morgan scowled. "Something funny?"

"Ah, no, nothing." Reid couldn't help smiling, and it made Emily giggle.

Morgan watched them, annoyed but still jealous. He wouldn't have minded being in on the joke; he hated feeling this grim.


End file.
